<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>girls may love each other. by vctru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150429">girls may love each other.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vctru/pseuds/vctru'>vctru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Poems, Poetry, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vctru/pseuds/vctru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>girls may love each other.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baby tell me how you feel<br/>
When I`m staring at your eyes.<br/>
I can`t stand this fucking distance<br/>
Honey, just believe me once.</p><p>Princess, I won`t be like exes.<br/>
I know that ur heart is cut.<br/>
Please take all my sugar kisses.<br/>
I wanna show you all my love.</p><p>Do not listen to stupid people!<br/>
Our love is sheer.<br/>
Girl may love each other, sweetie.<br/>
I will make you sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>